Once I Loved You
by Tiger Eye2
Summary: Complete What Was Pippin thinking Before he killed himself? Pov Version of 'A Day WithOut Rain' and the other one forgot the name... mentions of malemale relationship SongFic


Uh hi. sorry for my 1 years break. I was kind of busy. Been updating my

grammar and stuff. I got this review from Aleka, well just to say this, that was

a beginners fic... and I don't really care about what you feel about the story.

but I'm giving another shot. I'm not trying to be mean or anything... I'm like

a rebellious Michael Jackson . *but a girl _giggle _* oh its a song fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Once I loved You **

*

It never occurred to me how I felt about you. You were always there, from day one.

I mean I wasn't lonely or anything. I had plenty to do. But is was you who brightened my world.

You taught me the fine elements of life. Life in Erador was peaceful and quiet, almost to quiet .

But then you were there, oh how I miss those days. I miss you most of all (note this takes place 

pippin kills himself), I miss your lopsided smiles, your twinkling eyes, and the ways you always 

laughed. Now that I think of it, Ye name fits you well. *Merry* you were, my Merry....

**_Athair Ar Neamh, Dia Linn_**

Athair Ar Neamh, Dia Lonn

M'anam mo chroi`, mo ghlo`ir

Mo`ladh duit, A Dhia 

*laughs sadly* Well here I am, alone..., I never thought you were the suicidal type. Then again you

loved me unconditionally. Why was I so stupid... I shouldn't have turned you away. Why did I do it?

I cannot even answer that question. I am not the Pippin everyone knew, not after the wars. I lost all 

sense of hope... the sense of us... Then It happened . I was sauntering near the outline of the Old forest,

a murmur of voices came from behind a bolder near a thick dieing pine to my left. I was known 

through out the Shire and Beyond as the curious meddler. I would always hear things that did not 

involve me what so ever. I crept to the bolder and tip toes around it until I found were the voices 

originated from. They were two elders, sitting on the hard forest floor smoking the richest of pipe 

weed. I inhaled the familiar sent, longing to join them. That was exactly what I intended to do til'

one of them spoke. Those words were never forgotten , well not in this life. He said exactly this

" Old Damir was killed by the people of the town because of his sin... He loved his brother Tamir.

Such a sad story they had. Poor boy, Tamir ran away from the town and was said to have jumped in 

coastline.... If only things would have turned out differently. I only hope the next person who is in 

love with a family member would have the ability to keep a secret" He said shaking his head sadly.

I am not trying to be dramatic or anything, but I swear something died in my that day.

**_Fada an la`, go sa`mh _**

Fada an oich`, gan ghruaim 

Aoibhneasm, athas, gra, mo`ladh duit,

A Dhia (-- that sounds like *china* so its moladh duit, a china)

****

I cannot live without my Merry... You took a piece of my heart with you when you died. I was

the caterpillar and you were my nutrition, my life basis , you turned my into the butterfly (kind of 

cheesy huh?) You were my Sun and I was your moon, bound to be together. Never did I think you 

would do that for me... Oh my own stupidity has befallen me again... Why am I so cursed.... I cannot

even answer my own questions... How pathetic. Look at me now... a miserable halfling... I do not 

deserve to be in this world. I want to be with my beloved... What is it the elves call it?... life after 

death... oh yeas, the Valar I think. May be I will meet him there. Oh I do hope I will see him....

Or I will surely be Damned.....

**_Mo`rain thu` o` la`. Mo`rain thu` o` oich go_**

hoich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya know the more people review the more I respond. U see I like it when people

request . sorry its kind of a habbit. so R&R. ---- Tiger Eye Oh I forgot to tell you that 

the song is called " Athair Ar Neamh"


End file.
